Scream bloody gore
by Iamnoone2
Summary: A truly sick and gory story about Twilight Sparkle's quest to survive in a world where everybody is trying to eat her. A sadistic story with a twisted romance thrown in to make the reader squirm. story will end on chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Twilight screamed at the highest pitch her fatigued lungs would allow as she watched as the infected Pinkie Pie snapped Rainbow Dash's neck to instantly send her toppling to the ground, for which the rest of her infected 'friends' would temporarily stop their pursuit of her to devour her already rotting carcass. Twilight had to shiver at how the laws of science, physics, and ethics had apparently taken a leisurely approach to their jobs for their entire horror-filled night for the sole purpose of making her suffer. The process of decomposition, which would normally take at least a couple of days, was presently working at impossible speeds to make her friends seem even more ghastly and horrible than they already were once they became infected with the strange disease.

"Oh mighty Celestia, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Twilight asked herself as she hid from the crowd of infected ponies behind a large tree, which she noted with a surprising calmness was the home to a small army of tarantulas. Normally such a sight as a tree coated from top to bottom with disgusting, wriggling, poisonous tarantulas would terrify her to within an inch of her life. However the things she had seen throughout her night had made such a sight seem rather tame.

"Celestia, just kill me now." Twilight moaned, both from the emotional trauma that she'd need a lifetime to recover from and the fact that some of the spiders had started to crawl on her back to produce a slightly relaxing sensation of a macabre massage. Twilight cringed at the thought of being massaged by the creatures and started trotting away as quietly as she could to get away from the insects without attracting the attention of the horrifying zombies.

"Would you mind if I licked the blood off of you?" A voice asked from underneath her hoof, Twilight looked down and in horror saw the decapitated, and decomposing, head of her mentor.

"I'm really thirsty dear and, as you can see, I don't have any of my own to drink." Princess Celestia spoke with the same kindness to her voice as she had always had. The only thing that made it so terrifying for Twilight was the exact words she was saying. The purple filly tenderly pick up Celestia's head with her hoof and brought it up to her face.

"Celestia, what have they done to you?" Twilight asked, her horrified expression still on her face. Celestia smiled.

"Well, as you can see they ripped my head off of my body and then tossed it aside as they made me watch them enjoy a feast of my body, plus a few others they found. It was quite enjoyable but could you please wake up now?" Celestia's head asked, causing Twilight to look at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"What are you.."

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Pinkie shouted with a grin as Twilight groggily woke up from her nightmare.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't normally freak out over dreams, but the one I had last night was just so freaky that I can't get it out of my mind." Twilight said to her friends as they trotted down the streets of Ponyville to the town square where Luna would be waiting for them. The black pony had written a scroll early in the morning that arrived through Spike asking her to come and speak to her about an important matter involving Celestia. Twilight almost immediately went out the door to meet her lesser-known princess and Pinkie pie followed, seemingly oblivious to Twilight's protests. Along the way Pinkie had invited most of her friends she had passed by on the streets so they could meet the princess, and then come to her house for a 'I met the moon princess party' afterwards.

"Don't worry about it too much, I have weird dreams too after long days working and..." Applejack started to say before being interrupted by Twilight holding up her hoof in an uncharacteristically rude gesture.

"This was different, in my dream you were all transformed into some kind of flesh-eating zombies who tried to eat me, Raindow Dash, and Celestia. There were spiders and worms and blood and Princess Celestia's head talking to me about how you guys ate her body while she watched and..."

"Please don't talk about that stuff here Twilight, the corn might hear you." Pinkie pie said with an almost horridied as she started running away.

"Where are you going!" Rainbow dash called out to her naive pink friend.

"To find some corn so I can cover their ears!" Pinkie called back as she continued running, causing the rest of her friend to breathe a sigh as they continued walking, completely ignoring the departed Pinkie pie.

"I don't know guys, i've tried to find out what the dream means but none of my dream books are giving me too much information. Maybe it's an omen or something." Twilight said, causing her friends to collectively sigh again.

"I don't know about that dear, but I do know that I would never allow myself to become a zombie. I mean, just the though of all that blood on any of my dresses make me sick." Rarity said with an almost violent shudder at the thought, causing Applejack and Rainbow Dash to chuckle.

"Ah Twilight Sparkle, i'm very glad to see you." A black pony spoke from beside the group of ponies that caused them to jump.

"Where did ya'll come from?" Applejack asked, still slightly shocked from her appearance. Luna didn't smile at the display and immediately touched twilight's forepaw.

"No time to explain, Celestia is in great need of Twilight right at this moment." Luna said in a fairly fast paced tone as her body started to hum with magic.

"Why does the princess need me?" Twilight asked, causing Luna's magical aura to fade slightly as she answered.

"She doesn't really need you, she just thinks that having her student there with her at this moment would be beneficial." Luna explained, causing Twilight to turn her head slightly in confusion.

"But if she doesn't need me then why did..."

"She's dying and she wants you and I there beside her." Luna quickly explained before her magic teleported her and Twilight towards the castle, leaving a small group of speechless ponies behind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. So nice of you to join me in my last few minutes on this world." Princess Celestia spoke in a way that gave Twilight shivers down her spine. Her words were so calm, despite the fact that she quite obviously shouldn't have been. The once majestic princess seemed to be a shadow of her former self, with her hair lying flat on her bed devoid of it's once beautiful colour. Her body, which was once the most glorious piece of perfection in all of Equestria, seemed to be devoid of life as it remained limp on the bed alongside her hair and the fine silk blankets on her bed which now reminded Twilight of a coffin. Twilight gave a weak smile as she grabbed one of Celestia's hooves in what she hoped might bring some comfort to her mentor.

"It will be alright princess, you're not gonna die. You're immortal, right?" Twilight spoke as Celestia gave a fain chuckle with what little strength she had. The chuckle soon turned into a cough, which caused a fearful Luna to dash into the room from where she was waiting in the hallway to check on her sister.

"Are you okay sister?" Luna asked frantically as Celestia stopped coughing to give her a reassuring smile that didn't quite convince Luna or Twilight that Celestia would live to see the end of the day.

"I'm alright, I was just about to tell Twilight that i'm not entirely sure how I got into this state. Truth be told, I always suspected food poisoning from a mediocre chef would manage to send me to the Realms of death as Pony Priest would say bu..." Celestia started to say before she stopped mid-sentence and began another coughing fit, which caused Luna and Twilight to become tense as Celestia held up one of her hoofs to silent tell them to not intervene as she coughed. Eventually she stopped and gave them another one of her smiles.

I"m sorry for that, but like I said earlier, I am not invincible despite the fact that I am immortal. The things that can kill a normal pony can also kill me, it's the same with my sister. We cannot die naturally, though if somepony intervenes in our lives we can..."

"So somepony poisoned you." Twilight said with a look of vengeance in her eyes as she spoke, Celestia nodded her head weakly as she lay down in her bed.

"I like to believe that every creature has good in their hearts, yet for some ponies that good is buried a little deeper than in other ponies and..." Celestia started to say before she stopped mid-sentence as her eyelids started to droop down.

I'm sorry but we may have to continue this conversation later, i'm feeling so tired right now that I can barely..." Celestia said again before her head fell onto her pillow and her body remained still.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

"Most diseases start off as a small blemish that grows it's strength beneath civilizations watchful eye before releasing it's wrath. Which if why I chose you for this small test run, since there is no greater example of a blemish on society than you my dear." The pony scientist spoke as he maneuvered a strange mechanical hand that was perched on his head to fill up a syringe with a trange formula from one of the many beakers on his desk. Pinkie Pie, in a rare display of fear, whimpered quietly with her voice muffled by the duct tape that the male pony had stuck over her mouth. The man grinned at her fear and silently walked over, taking care to walk slowly so he could enjoy every second of Pinkie's terror.

"I have been watching this poor shit-stain of a town for days now to search for a perfect test subject to use for my plan. I chose you for the sole reason that you angered me the most with your incessant stupidity, hell I was tempted to capture all your friends and murder them all in slow and extremely horrific ways." The scientist continued speaking with a smile as his prosthetic arm maneuvered the syringe unto Pinkie's right foreleg, the pink filly gave a muffled scream as the liquid started to drain into her blood stream as the scientist continued to smile.

"Of course you weren't my first choice, I had originally intened to use Twilight as a guinea pig. My original plan was to send her a free sample from a fake soft drink company so that she would unwillingly test out the effects of my serum if taken orally. This plan succeeded and failed when that idiotic dragon accidentally swallowed the serum and sent it to the day princess. As it turns out the serum induces death if taken through the mouth, which seems rather fitting since the day should have no place in my new world." The crazed pony spoke with a chuckle as Pinkie's left iris started changing from a light pink colour to a much darker red. The man continued to grin as he started trotting up the stairs away from Pinkie.

"Pray that the now deceased Celestia will send you to hell my dear, cause it will be much better than what i'm planning for this world." The man said with a chuckle as he left Pinkie in the dark basement as she began to change.


End file.
